


Drown Me

by SatanTheLegoMaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drowning, Gen, Lots of Water, Northern Sea, Pneumonia, Sickness, implied DenNor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanTheLegoMaster/pseuds/SatanTheLegoMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway has been sick for a while now, and to calm his nerves, he decides to visit the Northern Sea. Catch is though, he never returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Me

          I sat along the beach of the fjords, staring out at the vast ocean as it made its rounds around the world. Twisting, turning, pushing, and pulling anything and everything that dwelled inside of it. It was a constant cycle of waves.

          " _Great_..." My voice came in a barely audible whisper as I attempted to exhale.

          See, for a while now, I've had this problem. Every passing day breathing has been getting more and more difficult, and sometimes I would have really bad coughing fits, causing me to cough up this gross reddish green mucus stuff. My mouth would taste like iron afterwards, but that I've quickly gotten used to. Some have told me it was pneumonia, but wouldn't that be a little too extreme?

          " _Doctors are stupid_..." I attempted to exhale again but the coughing fits started up, causing my chest to ache painfully and my eyes to water. Yet again, I coughed up the bloody mucus.

          "Lukas... you sound like you're getting worse." A voice hummed from close behind me. It was male no doubt, considering its pitch, but it was so soft-spoken. Then a cold palm rested on my shoulder.

          _Ah, now I knew who it was._

          "I know, Dragomir, it is getting worse... but let's not worry about that right now. Lets just admire the Northern Seas." I coughed again, this time feeling something snap from inside my chest. I winced, but I pushed the growing pain aside.

          "Alright, but I haven't grown in my adult fangs yet, so if you die I won't be able to save you." Dragomir's voice was an eerie whisper, making chills run up and down my spine which triggered more pain to spread throughout my chest.

          I glanced over at him, my eyes stinging with tears I was trying desperately to hold back. I took in his features; his dull violet eyes, his pale- nearly blue skin, his shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, those ugly scars that circled his neck, those pearly white fangs that seemed to peek from under his upper lip. _So this was what a dead person brought back to life looked like._

          "Then don't save me..." I said after a while, "I don't want to scare my family."

          "Okay... I won't." was his reply.

          We stayed in a comfortable silence afterwards, listening to the seagulls squawk and the waves crash along the rocks that happened to dot the fjords. Then came another coughing fit of mine, the worst I had ever experienced. Dragomir had stood watch, observing as I began to retch. Instead of the gross, bloody mucus, just blood alone began pouring from my mouth.

          " _What are your last words...?_ " that eerie, soft voice rang in my ears again, but I didn't have the voice to answer.

          "I'll use telepathy then, don't try to talk." was the last thing I heard before the sound of my racing heart filled my ears.

          _Tell everyone I love them and tell Lecia and my kids specifically that I'm not coming home._

          " _What is your last wish...?_ "

          _Drown me in the ocean. I heard it feels just like silk when you're on the verge of death._

          _"Okay."_

          As my lungs completely stopped working, I could hear my heart faltering and feel a growing pressure fill my head. But before I knew it, everything went black and I could feel myself being carried. The sound of the waves grew louder and pretty soon the sound of feet trudging through water echoed through my blackness. Then in seconds, I could feel my body being consumed by the cold, silky smooth texture of the water. I smiled even if it was just faintly and I felt a cold hand wrap itself tightly around my neck and squeeze until I couldn't feel it anymore... until I couldn't feel the cool water anymore.

          " _Rest in peace, Lukas Bondevik..._ " Dragomir's voice rang in my head before the life was sucked out of me, and my smile became permanent, " _You were a good man._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an ancient rp I did with a friend, miss her like crazy. Lecia is the fanon name she gave to Fem!Denmark, and Dragomir is one of the three triplets my brother and I made up to portray The Country of Romania; you have Vasilica Lupei (he's canon Romania but we put him as Transylvania Romania in rp and he's the leader of the group but the middle child), Daniel Danilescu (he's fanon portrayed Romania but we put him as Wallachia Romania in rp and he's the evil mastermind of the group. He's inherently evil and doubles as the oldest child), and Dragomir Dragostea (he's also fanon portrayed Romania but we put him as Moldavia Romania in rp. He's the youngest of the family and due to really fucked up jokes me and my brother made, we decided to make him the really innocent and childish type prone to snapping and going into fits of extreme rage when triggered. Making him suffer from a failed decapitation was our excuse but I'm not so sure now. It just seems really fucked up.)


End file.
